


Reawaken

by Browa123



Series: Tumblr Promptz [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Mother-Son Relationship, Oneshot, Serious Injuries, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, post-dissection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: "You're not really a ghost, are you?"
Series: Tumblr Promptz [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288736
Comments: 7
Kudos: 449





	Reawaken

"You're not really a ghost, are you?"

It's the first thing Danny hears when he wakes up. But even if he is awake, he's tired. So very tired. His ears are ringing. His instincts scream, stay in ghost form, don't let them see. He grits his teeth and bites back the urge to morph. He can't reveal himself to these people.

"Come on, you can do it, get up," it's a woman's voice. It's not often they let their female agents in here with him. Dressed in white, immaculate unstained white clothes, with white walls and white floors. There's always white out the windows into the hall, white in all the other cells. It's the cleanest prison on the planet.

But it's by far the worst. At least most other prisons treat their captives as human. When your in a prison for ghosts, it's not the same. They don't feed you enough, they don't give you enough water. Because ghosts don't need those things.

They tear you apart, pull you to just toward the breaking point, before they let you put yourself back together. Then they rip and tear at you again. They don't want to loose their prime subject after all.

"It's ok, come on, I'll help you sit up," the woman's voice cuts through again, before a hand is on his back. The hand pulls him into a sitting position, the room spinning around him. White, white, white.... blue?

What's blue? When was the last time he saw blue? Why is it here? Blue doesn't come in here. It's always white, never blue. The figure in blue continues to hold his back.

The smell of smoke fills his lungs, and he finds that the white had been tainted. Something gray, something black. It smells really bad, he hasn't had the smell of smoke in his nose in forever.

The ringing in his ears only seems to grow louder. Unless it's an alarm. Why would the alarm go off? He gave up trying to escape ages ago. Is another ghost escaping? Sucks for them, they won't get very far. He never did.

"That's it, your doing great. Just keep going, we'll have you out soon," the woman encourages, trying to keep a calm tone of some kind. The hand continues to press lightly on his back. Danny's legs dangle off the side of his small cot, before they touch the floor.

"Alright Phantom, we're going to try and stand now. Just hang on to me," Danny grips at the blue figure as his shaky legs move to support him. Something leaks down his thigh, splattering red and green on the ground once it drips off his boot.

"Just keep holding on, I'll carry you," the woman than hoists him onto her shoulders. Danny's chest presses into her back, feeling wet and sticky for reasons he can't remember. The person carrying him picks up the pace as they head down the not-white halls. They're all grey now, save for a few yellow-orange flashes here and there.

There's shouting off in the distance, people are screaming at him again. Danny can only pick up words like "stop" and "return the specimen". Because that's who he is. The blue woman is probably taking him to another test, right? When was the last one?

"Just keep holding on, Phantom. Jack is waiting outside with the RV," the woman tells him as she runs, things going past in a blur. The name she mentioned sounds familiar. Does he know a Jack? He's too tired to try recalling it.

Suddenly, there's a blast of fresh air overtaking his senses as he's removed from the white and smoke. There's a different ringing now, it sounds familiar too. A distant memory tells him about police sirens.

"I've got him officer. I can treat him. The G.I.W is all yours," the woman tells a stranger in black, but everything is blurry, like it had been since he woke up, and he can't make any features out on the stranger in a darker blue outfit.

"Thank you," the stranger tells her, before he's moving again, toward more grey. A different grey, metallic grey.

"Attention! Please vacate yourselves from the building with your hands in the air!" the hiss of a megaphone, at least he thinks that's the word, cuts through the air. "You are all hereby under arrest for-"

He doesn't catch the last part, before they sound of a door shutting cuts off the voice. The woman lays him down on another cot, this one softer and with a more loose fabric on top.

"He looks bad, Mads," a new voice cuts in, a man's voice.

"I know, Jack. Let's get him back to the lab, we can work on him once we get him there," the woman responds.

The roar of some kind of engine, and suddenly their moving again. Moving to another location, Danny supposes. Though why these people are dressed in blue and orange befuddles him. Isn't it called Guys in White for a reason?

No, don't be ridiculous. It's the Ghost Investigation Wing. Maybe the new colors are a change in uniform policy? That would be nice other than white all the time.

"Drive carefully, Jack. I'm going to check on his wounds. I don't know how badly they hurt him," the woman in blue speaks again, before the hand returns. It runs along his jumpsuit, before locating the zipper on his neck. This seems to cause the woman to gasp.

"Just like Jazz said..." she seems to whimper now, gripping the zipper and tugging open his jumpsuit. It happens a lot nowadays, so Danny doesn't react. Butterfly touches move across his red and green coated skin, and it sounds like the woman is beginning to sob.

"This is... how could they have done this?" now sounding horrified and disgusted, she backs away. "Pull the van over, Jack. This can't wait, we need to treat this now or he'll bleed out before we even get home."

The movement harshly halts before the hands are on his chest again. The blue lady looms over him, her eyes covered by something red as she begins to move across his upper body. The red and green washes away, leaving something darker, something that vaguely reminds him of the letter Y.

"Ok sweetie, just stay with me, ok? The disinfectant is going to sting a lot, but it'll prevent this from getting worse. You're going to be ok, Danny," she begs him, before more stinging seems to hit his chest. But it wasn't was bad. Compared to how he got the cut, the sting was nothing. Yet he still bites his lip as the scar stings once more.

"There we go. You're so brave, you're so brave sweetheart," the woman continues to flatter him. Pinpricks of some kind of needle move along his skin as she talks.

"Just look at me, just keep looking at me, you're safe now. You're going home," she pulls off the hood as sh talks. She's so familiar, but the details are still all in a blur. He just wishes he knew why everything is so familiar.

"That's it. There's my baby. I'm so sorry I never saw it before... just keep looking at me ok?" she continues moving her hands across his chest. The skin seems to pull and seal as she moves her hands.

"I just need you to sit up for a bit, ok hun? Just for a little bit more, and then you can rest," The hand moves to his back again. He's limp as a rag-doll as his upper body is pulled forward. The blue lady starts weaving a fabric around his chest, the cloth constricting his sides as she wraps him in it.

"There you go. You're ok. You're so brave. So brave, my baby boy. You can rest now, you're going home," she tells him, planting a kiss on his forehead and laying his form back down. It's not long before the exhaustion and pain take him over. Everything grows more blurry before fading to a dark, dark black.

"...Danny?"

Danny slowly awakens. He's in his bed. When was the last time he was in his bed? The walls are still blue, as are the carpet and sheets. Glow in the dark stars sparkle on his ceiling. Is he dreaming of home again?

"Danny! You're actually awake!"

The halfa in question jolts, looking over to see a figure at the side of his bed. "...Jazz? Izzat you?"

"It's me, little brother. It's ok. You're home, you're finally home," Jazz tells him. Her headband is as blue as the rest of the room. Danny likes the color blue. The blue of the sky, the blue of the ocean. The blue of his room and the blue of his sister's headband. 

It's better than white all the time. White gets boring after a while. That's why when he makes it snow, the snow is blue too. The mist of his ghost sense is blue, pretty to look at when you forget what it signifies.

"You must still be recovering from the blood loss. Don't worry. I've wrapped those wounds at least six times since you came back, and they're better every time," Jazz tells him, gently ruffling his black hair. Black. He's in human form again.

"Now, you just stay here and recover. I'll get you some chicken and vegetable soup. You're still skinny as a twig so you need to eat, ok?" Jazz takes his hand off his head and heads for the door. "Mom and Dad should be up soon, now that you're awake."

The door shuts gently behind her, leaving Danny to snuggle in his blankets, his bright blue blankets. When was the last time he had these? When was the last time he was free? He missed having blankets so much...

The door creaks open again, Maddie peeking her head in the door. Danny can't help but smile at her. It feels like an eternity since he last saw her. Last saw anyone that wasn't dressed in white suits, or had thick sunglasses over their eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm glad you're awake. You had everyone so worried when you disappeared," she sighs, walking into the room. Maddie takes a seat at the foot of his bed, taking the time to move her hands through his dark hair.

Not two seconds later does Jack appear in the doorway, Jazz in tow. He's holding a warm bowl of chicken and vegetable soup, which smells amazing from across the room. Jazz sets up a tray across his bed, so he won't have to get out of it to eat.

Starting to sit up, Danny winces, gripping at his sore chest. All three members of his family rush to his aid, quickly chiding him and setting up his pillows, covered in blue sheets, behind him to allow him to sit up.

"Your chest wound is still healing, and advanced ghost healing or no, I don't want you disturbing your stitches," Jack rubs Danny's head as he puts the soup on the tray, the information causing Danny to jolt.

"It's ok, little brother. They know," Jazz comforts. "It came out after the protests started."

"Protests?" Danny coughs, his voice hoarse. Protests about what? As if reading his mind, his mother rolls his TV around to the foot of his bed and pulls out a CD.

"We started recording the coverage, saving it for when you came home. We didn't know the truth until Jazz told us..." Maddie sighs. She pops the disk into a CD player and hits play.

_"Hello, and this is Tiffany Snow with Action News! Chaos is running rampant in the streets of Amity Park today, as protesters around the city have gathered together due to the recent news. We now go live to city hall, where our own Lance Thunder is reporting on this scandal!"_

_"Thanks Tiffany! Protesters began to rally early in the morning, when a startling news story was leaked. Town Hero and Mascot, Danny Phantom, has been declared officially missing for a month, and citizens now know why. An antonymous citizen leaked the information to the world that Phantom had been unlawfully kidnapped!"_

"Got to hand it to your friend Tucker. We would have never gotten you out without him," Jack sighs. "He leaked the info, the files they were keeping on you, all the evidence gathering was his doing. He even busted the security system for the rescue mission."

_"With the disappearance of Danny Phantom, ghost attacks have grown worse. Town hunters are unable to keep up with fighting all hours of the day, and things are looking grim. Citizens are now protesting all over town and building traction on social media in order to free Phantom from the unlawful kidnapping. The mayor of Amity Park had this to say,"_

The screen cuts to earlier in the day, with Vlad walking out to address the protesters. Despite his attempts to look calm, even he appears stressed.

_"Attention! May I have your attention please! Just like everyone here, I am deeply angered by the disappearance of Phantom from our fair city. Despite headbutting with his habits and my authority, I do agree it is unlawful, unjust and completely unfair to the young ghost. Despite my earlier misconceptions, it is clear he is not a magnet for ghosts, but a barrier against them."_

Vlad adjusts his bow-tie. _"Phantom has done a lot for Amity Park. His unwavering courage in the face of danger has saved many lives. And without him to keep the ghost infestation at bay, it is not just our home that will crumble, but the rest of the world as well without him to help defend us. So as mayor, I will do everything in my political power to implore the government release Danny Phantom from his captivity. Not just for the town, but for the world."_

Danny can't help but start laughing at that. He clutches his ribs. "The world, huh? That's a joke. I bet he just said that to cover his own half-ghost ass!"

"Basically," Maddie scowls. "He ended up skimping out on the final push to free you."

"But, even he did his part, lying or not. Being mayor let him reach the head of the state, and eventually the president about the situation," Jack explains.

"The point is, everyone did their part to help you. Sam rallied everyone together, and even some of your enemies helped in breaking you out, for their own personal reasons, I guess," Jazz elaborates.

"So, everyone knows now? About me, in both forms?" Danny adds.

"It sort of had to come out, I'm afraid. In order to counter the anti-ecto control act," Maddie sighs. "Once it was proved that it was unethical human experimentation being carried out, the operation to bust you out was formed."

"Those slimy, white bastards didn't want to give you up. They kept moving you around and holding you hostage. We tracked them down eventually and the cops gave them hell. Each one was arrested on the spot, and the sentences are pending for 'em," Jack huffs.

"Its alright little brother. We can work through this together. Just goes to show how much everyone missed you," Jazz sighs.

"Its something we can save for later. Danny needs to eat and get a lot of rest before he can go back to ghost hunting," Maddie sighs.

"Man, I'm excited to teach him all the tricks of the trade!" Jack exclaims in a giddy tone.

"Yes, we do have a strict training regimen prepared for you, but it's to keep you safe out there dear. But we can worry about that later." Maddie sighs, handing her son the T.V remote. "Get lots of rest dear, I'm so happy you're home."

With that, Jack, Maddie and Jazz leave the room and Danny in relative peace. Danny flips the channel to the space documentary flicks and relaxes into bed. He needs a bit of his time out of this world.

"I'm happy to be home too."


End file.
